Marshall and the Four Alarm Fire and Brimstone
Summary A burning home in Dalmatian Street is usually handled by the local fire fighters, but this particular home has Marshall and the other International Rescue members involved because it is the home of Marshall's family. Dolly and Patch were very angry with Clarissa for setting off the dalmatian's house with a firework. So the team decided to let them stay at IR HQ as a temporary home to the family in the hopes that Clarissa get arrested for her scamming schemes and arson attacks. When Lucky, Penny, Freckles, Rolly, Triple D, Dizzy and Deedee stows away in Thunderbird 2 to be close to Marshall inadvertently causing serious complications during a rescue mission on an active volcano, Marshall finds himself in the situation of having to forgive his sisters and god siblings. He does, of course, showing the puppies that there is room in everyone to forgive others for their mistakes. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Scott Tracy * Virgil Tracy * John Tracy * Rocky * ADO Coleman * Dylan * Rubble * Marshall * Chase * Everest * Doug * Delilah * Dizzy * Deedee * Triple D * Pongo * Perdita * Lucky * Penny * Freckles * Rolly International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Used. * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Fire Truck * Firefly * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderpaw 1 * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderpaw 5 * Thunderbird 7 Episode (The episode begin at a fire on Dalmatian Street!) Triple D: (Screaming) Dizzy: Aunt Perdita! Deedee: Cousins! Wake up! Both and Triple D: Fire! (The knocking woke up Lucky.) Lucky: Oh no! Fire! ( At the same time, up in space, John, Rocky and Dylan managed to received the call.) Dylan: Oh no! That's my home! My home's on fire! John: Don't worry, Dylan, we're already on it. (On their way to the rescue.) John: The local fire brigade has been deployed and it appears to be six puppies and their mom trapped inside. Scott: How serious, Thunderbird 5? John: Very and Marshall, hate to tell this but.... I think there's something we want to tell you, Dylan? Dylan: There's a fire at Dalmatian Street and our Aunt Perdy and Cousins are inside, Marshall! Marshall: What!? Including Dizzy, Deedee and Triple D!? Dylan: Yes! Marshall: Okay, tell Patch Mum, Dad and Uncle Pongo about the situation. Dylan: F.A.B, already on it. (When they arrived at the scene. Thunderbird 2 lowers Pod 1 and deployed the Fire Truck and Thunderbird 7.) Virgil: Okay, I'll go with Marshall to save his family and cousins. Scott: F.A.B, Virgil, I'll scout the house to found whoever is still inside. (As the Marshall, Scott and Virgil went inside while Sherbet and Rubble used the fire truck to put out the fire.) Marshall: Dizzy! Deedee! Are you in there? Virgil: Lucky, Penny, Rolly, Freckles, this is Virgil from International Rescue. Can you hear me? (When they found them in the hallway.) Dalmatian twins and Dalmatian Cousins: Marshall! Marshall: Got you out. Lucky: Mum's still inside. Marshall: Okay, we'll handle this. Virgil: There's a clear path to the door. You have to get out from there. Marshall: Move! Hurry! (As they did. Meanwhile Doug and Pongo went inside to help Marshall.) Pongo: Perdy! Virgil: She's unconsicous but barely breathing Marshall: Okay, let's go! Scott, I got my Aunt here, we're just getting out right now. Everest: Well, that's all of the room we checked. Scott: F.A.B, I just finishing checking the house, there's no one here or any of the rooms. Virgil: Alright! Let's go. (As they all got out just in time. Outside, the fire brigade and the GDF were looking into the matter while Delilah gives Perdita a medical treatment. Dolly, the GDF's first dalmatian officer and Patch, the LFB fire dog just like Doug were already at the scene. ADO Coleman, an old friend of Marshall and Patch was also at the scene.) Marshall: Any luck finding out about the cause, ADO? ADO Coleman: Fortunately, there is. (As he showed Marshall a firework that he found in the basement.) ADO Coleman: Someone must have set it off right into a piles of old newspapers along with a fire cracker causing it to set the basement on fire before spreading it to the whole house. (This cause something snapped in Dolly and she knew who did it. In the crowd, she saw a familiar corgi.) Dolly: Clarrisa! I know it was you! Clarrisa: What do you mean it was me? Triple D: We saw! (As Destiny, Dallas and Deja vu showed the video on the phone to ADO Coleman, Marshall, Doug and Delilah, proving that Clarrisa was the one who purposely set the house on fire.) Delilah: Well, Clarrisa, I shouldn't know! Clarrisa: But that wasn't me, I didn't do it! it was all a set up! And you useless beasts! I planned to eliminate the ruff-rat so I can be top dog! Marshall: I knew it. Set up my head! ADO Coleman: Well, tell that to the judge. Clarrisa: Huh, no that's not what I meant but you'll pay for this!!! (As Dolly and the GDF officers took her away to for questioning.) Scott: They need a place to stay while their home is being repaired. Marshall: Well, we don't have anywhere to stay and most of the hotels have a no pets allowed policy. Scott: Marshall, why don't let them stay at IR HQ till they can make other arrangements? Marshall: Good Idea. (The next day, everything was normal, Scott was went back to join Ryder and the Tracys at the World Organisation Council. Virgil and Da Vinci were working on a portrait, Sherbet was showing Delilah, Doug, Pongo and Predita about the Thunderbird machines and equipment, and Marshall was showing Dizzy, Deedee, Triple D and his cousins the whole HQ.) Marshall: I thought we were playing some ball after breakfast. Lucky: We're just looking around. Dallas: This is gonna be so wonder-fab on our blog. Dizzy and Deedee: We're International Rescue. Marshall: Well, we were on the other night but these things are off limits. Lucky: What about in Thunderbird 4? Marshall: Off-limits. Lucky: Thunderbird 1? Marshall: Off-limits. Lucky: The.... Marshall: Off-limits. These things aren't toys, okay? Lucky: Okay. (Just then, Marshall's pup tag beeped.) Marshall: I got to go. Will you be alright till I get back? Lucky: Sure thing, Marshall. Deedee: Come on, guys, let's go! Dizzy: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. But where? Deedee: Follow me. (As Penny, Rolly, Freckles, Triple D follow Dizzy and Deedee.) Lucky: But wait! Marshall said to stay put at HQ. Oh boy, we're so much trouble for this. Deja vu: I agreed with you on this one. (As he hurried off to try and stop them. Inside one of Thunderbird 2's Pods.) Penny: Cool! Lucky: But Marshall said everything in the hangar is off limits. Penny: Don worry and besides Marshall said not play with the pod vehicles or the equipment. This is a Thunderbird machine. (At the main lounge.) Chase: Go ahead, Thunderbird 5 John: An active volcano in the Changbaishan area of China has been erupted and thousands need help. Virgil: Looks like we need all the help we can get. Thunderbirds are go! Sherbet: F.A.B. (As they all geared up, suited and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Sherbet, Virgil and Chase: Thunderbirds are go! (Inside, the dalmatian pups were trapped inside Thunderbird 2's pod.) Destiny: Ohhh, you're in trouble. (When they arrived at the scene, they sprang into action.) Chase: Okay, I'll head scout the area to find whoever is still in the area. (Working In Process.) Category:Mighty Pups